


Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

by nowherenew



Series: The Anti-Peace Revolution [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Rape, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is trapped within a forced political marriage; he is ignorant to the chaos in what is now Shaw's kingdom, ergo completely oblivious to how it may affect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Sebastian does not take “no” for an answer. Charles still lives, of course. Sebastian cannot rule many of Charles’ most loyal knights or vassals through fear, so he uses Charles to rule that which he cannot. Charles does not doubt for a moment that his usefulness is the sole reason he still lives. He is separated from his knights unless giving a formal order, however, and escape without their help is unlikely at the very best. He has not left the wing of the palace that holds his rooms for weeks, except to occasionally sit in the throne beside Sebastian for formal events. It is not a comfort that Sebastian has allowed him to sit in the larger throne meant for the king, while the Royal Consort throne is slouched in by that slimy, awful man.

Charles is wed to Sebastian, and it eats away at him each day. He can do little more than send the servants to retrieve books by the armful from the vast library. He busies himself with reading, wishing and hoping for the opportunity to escape. 

Charles will not only be escaping danger. He will be escaping Sebastian’s clammy hands, his evil sneers, his awful threats and the horrifying feeling of the man’s body smothering him at night. Sebastian has made it clear that he considers the political marriage no longer solely political, and believes himself entitled to all the benefits a royal alpha husband may enjoy. Charles does not go along willingly, of course, but that makes it worse. Whenever Charles tries to shove Sebastian away, Sebastian simply holds him down with more strength. If he tries to bat Sebastian's hands away, they come forward with an even greater determination, and resist Charles' hands more effectively. Charles wonders if the pillows are more full of his tears or Sebastian's sweat.

When the first heat of Charles’ marriage--though to define it as imprisonment would be much more apt--arrives, he is both terrified and ashamed. Sebastian confines him even more strictly, making sure that Charles does not leave his rooms at all during the entire week of the heat. When Sebastian is not usurping his power or annihilating more of his loyal subjects that are loyal to Charles himself and not Charles as a puppet, he is raping Charles. Charles tells himself that it is rape, afterwards. Heat is a horrible, awful thing that makes the body overtake the mind. No matter how he had begged Sebastian-- _harder, please, oh god! Ah, more, yes, yes, harder, again_ \--it was _not wanted_. 

Through this torturous confinement in his own palace, Charles has no idea what is going on outside the walls of his rooms. Sebastian, of course, does not speak to him about political matters, and that damned crown of his continues to sting Charles' mind when he tries to pry. Charles even attempts to brush against the minds of his servants, or of the few people that pass by his makeshift prison. He worries day and night about the state of his kingdom and the safety of his people. He does not dare to imagine what kinds of horrors Sebastian inflicts on his nation. No matter what he tries, though, Charles eventually comes to (mostly) accept that Sebastian has effectively cut him off from his own kingdom.

Charles barely even manages to see Logan. He does not doubt in the slightest that Sebastian has done everything in his power to separate Charles from his closest friends and most loyal subjects. Logan's brief visits, which are full of tears from Charles, awkward back-pats from Logan and a vague update on goings-on in the kingdom, are treasured. Logan eventually has to stop coming by, because Sebastian is getting suspicious of them both. When he tells Charles that if he wishes to be useful to Charles by being present in the palace, he has to stop coming, he hugs the younger man tightly, despite no tears having been shed.

Charles is most afraid when, a few weeks after that nightmarish heat, he feels something stirring within his body. Of course, he cannot be sure--one can never be sure, not that early--but he knows. He presses his hands to his belly, feeling only marginally relieved when there is nothing he can feel with his hands. Rationally, that would be the case if he were with child or not, but it feels good to simply touch and tell himself it was a mistake. Nothing’s there.

Of course, he is so busy reassuring himself that he does not notice the window opening, and he does not see the intruder until he is struck over the head. The world blurs, then goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, a huge thank you to mmon for editing, feedbacking and being an all-around awesome person. Unfortunately, I'm not quite awesome enough to know how to link her username using HTML. Whoops.


End file.
